1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a power share distribution arrangement, and is more particularly directed to a current share distribution arrangement providing current share in multiple power supply applications (e.g., a computer server arrangement).
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous power supply arrangements are known in the art. For example, attention is directed to the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,650; U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,413; U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,715; U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,198; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,524; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,501.
Problems with the related art is that such arrangements require complex circuitry, design and excessive components, and are subject to operational instabilities.